


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek made him feel… Used. Not entirely the right word for it. But it was the closest one that described his situation. Derek made him feel used and Stiles liked it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet takeover

The teenager was way too occupied with his laptop to notice the dark figure entering through his bedroom window.

“Stiles…”

“Woah!” Stiles almost fell over in his haste to close the laptop screen and spin in his chair at the same time. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Derek just stood there in silence, and Stiles felt his face heat up under the intense stare. Stiles could only pray Derek didn’t see all too much before Stiles had slammed the laptop closed. Though, knowing his luck…

“I eh…”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t see that,” Derek said in a monotone voice. _Fuck._

“I’d appreciate it,” Stiles muttered back. “So what are you doing here?”

“The police are still looking for me, so the last place I should go right now is…home.” Derek paused for a second before saying the word ‘home’. Stiles almost felt bad for him; especially since it was his and Scott’s fault that he couldn’t go home.

Until he realized what Derek was getting at.

“Let me guess, you need a place to stay?”

Derek looked just as uncomfortable as Stiles. He even glanced over at the window, perhaps thinking that Stiles would immediately throw him out. But Stiles felt too guilty to do that. Too guilty for having a nice and safe home where as Derek couldn’t even go back to his ruined one.

“You know you can’t just jump into someone’s room unannounced as they’re doing important research and then expect -”

“You were watching porn.”

“Hey! That’s - considered research. And you said you would pretend you didn’t see!”

“Listen Stiles, I get it, never mind, I’ll just go…” Derek started, clearly expecting this kind of response.

Stiles sighed, contemplating if it was such a good idea for him to hide a wanted fugitive in the Sherriff’s own house. But then again, when had he ever been good at making the right decisions. One of those particular decisions had left Scott getting bitten and Derek temporarily homeless now.

“You can stay,” Stiles still couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, “as long as my dad doesn’t find out. And just for a little while!”

This was _so_ going to bite him back in the ass.

 

\---

 

Stiles didn’t sleep well that night. Luckily, Derek had insisted on sleeping on the floor but still, it was too weird having the werewolf so close when he would be in his bed, at his most vulnerable.

Turning around, Stiles rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before glancing over to the older male on the floor.

Derek peacefully asleep in his room was a strange vision to behold. Stiles assumed by the looks of it, that Derek didn’t get much sleep in the ruins of his old house. He always looked grumpy and tired, contrary to how he looked now, sprawled out on the floor, his head resting on one of Stiles’ pillows.

The alarm-clock on Stiles’ nightstand showed it was too early to get up for school so Stiles settled back against the covers. He didn’t have his eyes closed for longer than a minute before he heard a strange noise.

Stiles forced his eyes back open, pushing himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Derek; the guy was now frowning in his sleep. _No surprise there._ Though his mouth was slightly open and his fingers were twitching, as if he was trying to reach for something.

_Was Derek dreaming?_

_Was he chasing rabbits in his sleep?_ Stiles grinned at his own silly joke. _He thought he should ask Derek about it in the morning, just to piss him off._

He was just about to fall back on the matrass when Derek whimpered softly.

_Derek whimpered._

For some unknown reason Stiles wasn’t going to dwell on, his eyes were then drawn to the bulge in Derek’s jeans and he instantly knew whatkind of dream the werewolf was having. _Definitely **not involving** rabbits._ _He hoped…_

The teenager buried his blushing face in his hand. Of course would Derek _fucking_ Hale have a wet dream in Stiles’ bedroom. How could he have expected anything less from the universe?

He was just thinking if perhaps it was the smell of hormonal teenager lingering in the room that had set Derek off, when the guy in question groaned low in his throat.

_Oh, God._

If Derek would keep that up, Stiles’ father might actually hear him from the other room. Or worse. Stiles was already starting to feel his shorts tenting.

As carefully as possible, Stiles forced his long limbs from under the covers and slithered out of his bed. He tiptoed over to the sleeping body on his floor and kneeled gently next to it. His treacherous fingers reached out to touch the werewolf, but he pulled them back before they made any contact.

 _Don’t want to risk getting my arm ripped off,_ Stiles thought.

“ _Derek,_ ” he whispered, keeping an eye on the door in case his dad woke up. Derek however didn’t.

 _“Werewolf hearing, my ass…”_ Stiles mumbled. He placed a gentle hand on Derek’s knee, shaking it slightly, hoping that should do the trick. But instead, all it did was force Derek’s breathing to quicken and his frown to deepen.

Stiles leaned forward, lips inches away from Derek’s ear, asking softly: “Derek?”

_“Please…”_

It was soft and quiet, and Stiles wouldn’t have believed it to be Derek if he hadn’t witnessed his lips just moving. He hadn’t realized his hand had moved upwards towards Derek’s thigh, and apparently it was enough to have the werewolf buck his hips up.

“Fuck,” Stiles hissed, removing his hand as if he just got burned. This was wrong. _So wrong on so many levels._

Derek didn’t seem to share Stiles’ dilemma and turned his head further into his pillow, inhaling deeply before moaning: _“Stiles…”_

Stiles convinced himself there were only two things that could possibly happen. Either Derek would eventually wake up with a raging hard on and take his frustrations out on Stiles; possibly involving his teeth and Stiles’ throat.

Or there was also the option that Derek would get a nice orgasm and an even nicer afterglow and leave Stiles alone… _Maybe even become a nicer person._

So Stiles chose for option number two, and opted that he might as well help a hand to quicken things up. Even if Derek might murder him once he found out.

Stiles took a deep breath, wiping his sweaty hands on his shirt before placing his right hand gently on Derek’s groin. The denim was stretched tightly over the werewolf’s erection, and Stiles didn’t understand how Derek was even able to sleep in such discomfort.

Even though Stiles knew he wasn’t the only one who thought they looked good on Derek, getting _hard ons_ in tight ass jeans would explain the werewolf’s constant foul mood.

Derek rumbled in his sleep and Stiles focused on his face, as he dragged his thumb a bit awkwardly over the exposed skin above Derek’s jeans from where his shirt had risen up.

It was meant to be comforting, and it seemed to even work, soothing Derek down. Stiles bit on his bottom lip, letting his hand stroke slowly up and down. Dipping his fingers lower in between Derek’s covered thighs every time he went down.

Derek seemed to like it, judging by the way his breathing started to quicken. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the rosy blush that covered Derek’s cheeks, making him look younger than he’d ever seen him.

It also made Stiles feel even guiltier for doing this. He looked away, focusing his attention back to _the task at hand_. He just wanted to get it over with at this point, and it looked like there wasn’t a lot more needed to tip Derek over the edge.

Stiles shut his eyes, palming his own crotch in time with the strokes of his other hand. He cursed himself for getting off on this. _For making it about him instead of Derek._

He rubbed the pads of his fingers over Derek’s balls and heard the werewolf give out a drawn out groan, before feeling the denim dampen underneath his fingertips.

Stiles sucked his bottom lip fully into his mouth to hold back his own moan when he came into his pajama pants. He shuddered, waiting for the afterglow to subside and praying to whatever God was listening that he hadn’t managed to wake Derek.

Luckily for him that wasn’t the case. Stiles removed his hand from Derek and stood up on wobbly legs, walking slowly backwards.

He went to quickly freshen up in the bathroom as well as he could, before sneaking back into his bedroom and hide underneath the covers.

He fell asleep, swearing that he saw a glimpse of a smile on the wolf’s face before turning away from him.

When Stiles’ alarm went off in the morning Derek had already left, an abandoned pillow on the floor, the only indication that he had ever been there.

 

\---

 

Stiles pushed the breaks just in time to not end up hitting the car before him. It came racing out of nowhere, and had stopped in the middle of the road, cutting the way off for Stiles’ jeep.

The teenager slammed the door to his precious jeep, stomping over to start a rampage to whatever _fucking idiot_ that thought the road was his, when he noticed the black _Camaro_.

“Oh, _no no no **NO**.”_

Before he could make it safely back inside, Stiles was dragged back by his hoodie and slammed, not too gently, into the front of his own jeep.

“Seriously Derek, learn some fucking manners, man!”

“ _You’re_ telling me that?”

“Okay, this is exactly what I’m talking about, you just -”

“I’m not here to listen to your rambling,” Derek cut him off.

“So what the hell are you here for?” Stiles squinted, trying to get some distance between Derek and the jeep, which didn’t seem possible with how close the werewolf was.

Derek raised his eyebrows and waited. “Do you take me for an idiot, Stiles?”

“You think I’m going to answer that truthfully when you’re pretty much in my breathing space.”

Derek got even closer at that; he placed both hands on the hood of the jeep, effectively trapping Stiles in place. _Not like he couldn’t slip under Derek’s arm if he wanted to. If he dared. Which he did. If it came to it. Totally._

“You want me to elaborate on what happened last time I was in your room? What _you did_?” Derek didn’t sound embarrassed, just angry. And _shit_. _He knew._

Stiles blushed and forced himself to look Derek in the eye. “Alright, I get it. I’m sorry, I really am. What I did was fucked up and wrong and I shouldn’t have done it.”

Even though the apology sounded rehearsed, it had been honest; Stiles did feel really bad about it. Derek still didn’t seem very impressed though. It was as if he was still waiting for something.

Stiles sighed, glancing around, thinking of what else he could say. “It was really shitty of me and I promise it won’t ever happen again.”

No response.

“Listen Derek, I don’t know what else to say. I told you I was sorry, and I’d like to go home now, so if you can stop playing mime games and just beat me up or whatever it is that you…” Stiles lost track of words when he saw the look Derek was giving him.

“I’m not that fluent in eyebrow but if I’m assuming _what I think it_ is that you’re trying to say, than the answer is **_hell to the no_**.”

Derek kept staring.

“Seriously?” Stiles emphasized the word with his dangling arms. “You really expect me to jerk off in front of you on an empty road in the middle of nowhere?“

Derek rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and stepping back to give Stiles some room. “I don’t have all night, so make it quick.”

“Make it quick?? That’s all you have to say?”

_He had to be fucking kidding._

A flash of blue lit up Derek’s eyes and Stiles raised his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, but you better leave me the fuck alone after this…”

Of course he wasn’t going to admit to Derek that his dick had twitched in interest just from the ‘wolfing out’. Or the fact that as humiliating or wrong it seemed, Derek insisting to watch him touch himself had turned him on, _big time_.

He reached for the growing bulge in his pants, trying to look anywhere but at Derek. He palmed himself through the fabric, letting out a breath. “Pants off.”

 _“What?”_ Stiles shrieked.

“You heard me.”

“Hey that’s not fair! I didn’t see yours!”

“Maybe not, but I was _unconscious_.”

“You were _asleep in my room_. Don’t make it sound like I drugged and kidnapped you.”

“If you’re not going to take them off, I will do it for you.” It was a threat. Derek was threatening him to take his pants off. When had this become Stiles’ life?

He bit his lip, glancing around in the dark, trees lined up next to the empty road. He didn’t miss the way Derek’s eyes were drawn to his lips in the process, even if for just a minute and the rush that he got from that alone made him continue.

Stiles undid his pants, and pushed them along with his underwear down his thighs. The cool air hitting his naked skin made his face heat up, and the thought of Derek watching him intensely as he gripped his cock made him close his eyes and give out a soft moan.

 _Up and down._ It was easy setting up a familiar rhythm.

He has had _years of experience_ in this department.

It didn’t take long before he started feeling the tickling pleasure that announced his orgasm nearing. _Well, Derek did tell him to make it quick._

He was panting, his hand speeding up when all of a sudden he heard Derek’s rough voice. _“Slow down.”_

“Hu - Ugh?” Stiles’ response was more of a grunt. He opened his eyes, looking up at Derek through his lashes, which he better shouldn’t have done, because it didn’t exactly make him slow down.

“What are you -?” Derek took Stiles’ wrist in his hand and forced the teenager to let go of his dick. Stiles released a sound of protest when Derek held his wrist so he was forced to take deep breaths as he felt the pleasure ebb away.

After what seemed like _an eternity,_ Derek finally released Stiles’ hand. “Continue.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something rude but reconsidered when he realized that the faster he was done, the faster he could go home and die in shame. So he continued.

He sped up his movements, his lanky legs parting on their own accord. He squeezed on his way up, and let out a soft moan when he felt the pre-come leak out of the slit of his cock.

Stiles opened one eye, daring to take a peek at Derek and almost came right then and there when he saw how Derek’s eyes were focused on his hand. It had also seemed like Derek had gotten even closer, if that was even somehow possible.

Stiles could smell him; the leather of his jacket and his thick black hair. Hair that he wanted to pull just as badly as he wanted to bury his nose in. _Shit._

 _He was almost there. Just a few more strokes..._ His fist tightened, thumb rubbing over the head, spreading the wetness there.

Everything seemed so slick and hot, every shallow stroke bringing him closer to the edge.

“No, **no** – _AH, fuck_ – Don’t -”

Derek had grabbed Stiles’ hand once more, pressing it against the jeep next to Stiles’ waist, almost squishing it in his grip. Stiles was panting, cheeks pink, lips swollen and bitten raw, as he pushed his bare hips up into thin air.

He had been _so fucking close._

His skin seemed to be itching, head dizzy and heavy with arousal when Derek finally let him go.

_“Continue.”_

“I – I can’t…” Stiles turned his head away from the werewolf’s gaze. Suddenly feeling too naked and vulnerable, with his flushed face and leaking cock.

“Yes, _you can_.”

“This is _fucking humiliating_ , Derek!” Stiles snapped at him, his chest still heaving.

Derek took a deep breath, his eyes roaming shamelessly over the boy in front of him. “Continue,” he said, only softer this time.

Stiles had to swallow before he eventually took his dick back in his hand. It didn’t take him long to get close once again, still fueled by his previous attempts.

He felt the spark at the base of his spine ignite, it wouldn’t take long for it to snap, to pull Stiles into that tight ring of pleasure.

Stiles parted his lips around a breathy moan _. “Hnng – Fuck, I’m gonna -” And then Derek kissed him._

And that was what got him over the edge. The feel of Derek’s lips, _his taste_. It made him come in thick spurts all over himself.

Derek greedily swallowed Stiles’ cries, the boy shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Derek kept on kissing him even after Stiles had stopped touching himself. He was now clutching at Derek’s jacket, his mouth pliant underneath Derek’s lips.

Derek kept pressing up against Stiles until the teen was halfway sitting on the hood of the jeep. It was cold against Stiles’ naked ass and made him jump. But Derek only pushed him back, covering him with his own body.

Stiles winced as distinctive claws pricked at the soft skin of his ass, but Derek didn’t seem to care. Too occupied with his tongue in Stiles’ mouth, and angling his head to make him spread his lips wider.

It was as if Derek wanted to crawl under his skin, or _devour_ him whole. And Stiles couldn’t contain a smile as he realized the fairytales may have been right all along.

Derek didn’t seem to share his humor when he pulled away, leaving Stiles half clothed and looking utterly confused and ravished.

Stiles wiped away some spit from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, trying his best to pull his pants up with his other hand. And Derek just stood there, an expression of pure shock painted across his features, before he composed himself and turned around, heading back to his own car.

Stiles didn’t know what to say. All he could do was watch Derek get into his car and drive off without a word, without sparing Stiles another look.


	2. I think I'll go a little off track

After that particular night, everything seemed to happen so fast. Lydia getting attacked. Peter’s death. Kate Argent’s death. Everything.

“Why does your heart skip when I say his name?” Peter had asked, at the underground parking lot. Stiles didn’t immediately react, occupied by searching Scott’s laptop.

“What? Who’s?”

_“Derek’s.”_

Stiles honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. It’s not like he was in love with the guy or something, _hell_ , he didn’t even like him. But every time someone mentioned his name it would be like a flashback of different feelings and emotions.

Luckily Peter didn’t ask any further. But he did seem pleased, like he had uncovered something relevant to his interests.

Not that it mattered now that the former Alpha was dead.

_Derek was the Alpha now._

Stiles cursed himself when his thoughts had unconsciously drifted off to Derek Hale again. It wasn’t like he had expected a fruit basket or card that said: _‘Thanks for the mutual jerk off sessions and for letting me stick my tongue down your throat.’_

It was just that Derek could’ve at least said _something_ , instead of running off and avoiding Stiles like a contagious virus.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe this way, things could get back to normal again. At least as normal as they were before Derek Hale had come along. And before Scott was bitten and stuff.

Though the universe seemed to once again disagree with Stiles’ hopes for the future, as it became pretty clear that Derek wasn’t keen on leaving anytime soon.

No, sir. Not only was he not keen on leaving but he was also going around biting teenagers now and recruiting them for his pack.

And it wasn’t like Stiles wanted Derek to _bite him_. Peter asking had been bad enough already, he would’ve said no either way. It was just… Jackson? _Seriously?_

He couldn’t have chosen someone less of a complete asshole? And then Isaac?

No offence but this was why Stiles was stuck in the current situation. With Isaac, _Derek’s new beta_ , staring down at him like he was a delicious walking snack.

Not only did he have to endure driving Derek to the police station, (which was another uncomfortable trip; spend in mostly silence and Derek still ignoring him.)

But he also had to endure Derek flirting with _Deputy Tara_. He grew up around her, okay. She used to help Stiles with his homework and apparently thought Derek’s smile was _charming_.

Which Stiles can’t really say because all he ever gets from the _sourwolf_ is a scowl, or the usual skeptical eyebrow.

So here he was, getting ready to be torn to pieces by Isaac, the out of control werewolf, after almost getting killed by a hunter pretending to be a cop.

Seemed like just another Tuesday…

And then Derek just had to swoop in and save him.

_Asshole._

 

\---

 

The sheriff had ordered his son to go home, so he could take care of the mess at the police station. And Stiles was all too happy to oblige. Practically running over to where he had parked his jeep.

But once again he wasn’t fast enough to outrun Derek who had sneaked up on him when Stiles wasn’t looking.

“Jezus! Don’t do that!” The teenager yelped, hand on his heart. “What the hell do you want now?”

Derek’s eyebrows did _the thing_ again. The thing that made Stiles want to hit him over the head with something.

"Where's Isaac?"

"I told him to go."

Stiles rolled his eyes, if only there was a way that Derek could go. Somewhere. Anywhere. But he remained glued on the spot.

“And you want what? A thank you or something?” Stiles sneered.

“I wouldn’t mind one,” Derek replied calmly.

“Well, thank you so much for saving me from _your_ crazy loose werewolf. The one you made. And got arrested. It’s all your fault to begin with, you know.”

“I didn’t force you to sneak into the police department. I could’ve gone alone.”

“You didn’t – pfff,” Stiles sighed, glancing around and actually looking for something to smack Derek in the face with.

“Can you please just leave already? I’m tired and would like to go home now. You can run back, right?” Stiles wasn’t in the mood to drive Derek back home, as shitty as it sounded.

But Derek didn’t move an inch.

Stiles was getting so sick of this bullshit.

“What is it you want? Hmm? I already said thank you! Did you want a card? A kiss? Want me to drop to my knees and suck your cock in return?”

Stiles didn’t mean to say that last thing, it just came out. But it was worth it to see the look on Derek’s face.

“Not exactly,” was all the werewolf said, before actually dropping to _his knees_.

“What -?”

And then Derek was tugging Stiles’ shirt out of his pants and pressed his mouth against the boy’s stomach.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BIG FREAK?!”

“Shhht, be quiet,” Derek said sharply, and it might have been more effective if his voice wasn’t muffled by Stiles’ tummy.

Stiles instantly covered his mouth with both of his hands, but it seemed that there was no one around to hear him. For now at least.

Had Derek completely lost his mind? _They were in a parking lot for Christ’s sake._

“You know we’re so going to get caught…”

Derek responded with a grunt, which wasn’t really an answer, but Stiles was currently not in any position to be annoyed anymore. Especially when Derek managed to finally get Stiles’ dick in his mouth.

It was such an instant sensation that Stiles let out a squeak. He leaned back against the jeep, and couldn’t be bothered to think about anything else anymore.

Nothing except Derek. And Derek’s beautiful mouth, and the things that he was doing with his mouth that were making Stiles sweat and blush.

“Oh please… Please _, don’t stop_ …”

Stiles couldn’t believe that he was begging now. He wouldn’t even give Derek a proper ‘thank you’ just a minute ago.

People change.

The boy hissed when Derek removed his mouth and the chilly air hit his wet dick. Derek started to use his tongue, licking over the moles on Stiles’ hips and legs and then sealing his mouth over them.

It all felt so strange and new but at the same time thrilling and exciting, _and oh so good._

Stiles’ hands would alternate between grabbing at his own clothes to give Derek more access, or placing them against the jeep and holding on for dear life.

To keep Stiles from squirming, Derek dug his fingers into Stiles’ hips, holding him in place while he relentlessly sucked the boy’s cock into his mouth.

 _“Fuck…”_ Stiles watched in awe as the pulsing red head of his cock would disappear in between the wolf’s shiny lips.

He let his right hand trail down to lightly pat Derek on his head. He wasn’t sure if he was even allowed.

Derek seemed to enjoy it, if the noises he was making were any indication.

Encouraged by the reaction, Stiles let his long fingers comb through the older man’s black hair. It was just another sensation that added to the tight knot in Stiles’ lower stomach that was threatening to unravel.

“God, you’re good at this. _So good…”_ Stiles wasn’t even sure what he was rambling about at this point. He just wanted Derek to know. Know how good he was making him feel.

Derek pressed Stiles’ hips closer to his face so he could take in more, and _shit_ , that was definitely the back of Derek’s throat Stiles felt.

In response Stiles tugged at the hair underneath his palm and he realized it had probably been too rough because Derek glared at him. Stiles did have to give him credit for still managing to look somehow intimidating while sucking cock at the same time.

“Sorry,” Stiles said, biting his lip to keep from moaning after.

Derek shifted on his feet, and resumed his activities.

It didn’t take long before Stiles felt the knot in his stomach tighten and that meant that his release was near.

Derek was currently enthusiastically licking at the underside of Stiles’ cock, while the head was rubbing up against the roof of Derek’s mouth. “ _Shit_ …Derek I’m gonna come…”

Stiles shivered, bending forward and letting his hand trail down to scratch at the soft hair at Derek’s nape. Which made Derek suck even harder.

“Derek…” Stiles curled in on himself, his hand disappearing underneath the collar of Derek’s jacket from the back. His nails digging into the man’s back and shoulder blades. _“Fuck…Derek…”_

He moaned shamelessly when he felt himself come into Derek’s mouth, who was reluctant to let go of Stiles’ hips as he swallowed greedily.

When the aftershocks of pleasure had slowly ebbed away, Derek released the boy and stood back up.

Stiles stared at him and was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone after they just blew your brains out? Especially if you’re not even very fond of the person in question?

It didn’t really matter. Stiles was too blissed out to even remember why he had been so annoyed with Derek in the first place.

“Let me do…something…” Stiles said, reaching out to unbuckle Derek’s belt but the wolf immediately pushed his hands away.

“Don’t have to,” Derek murmured, averting his gaze.

“I want to,” Stiles said, still cheerful and drowsy. He kissed Derek’s cheek and tried to kiss his mouth but Derek stepped back all together.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“I have to go,” Derek responded like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Are you serious?” Stiles didn’t get it. Didn’t get any of it. Why was Derek doing this to him? Again?

“So, you can touch me, but I can’t touch you. Is that how this is going to be?”

“Stiles -”

“No, whatever. I just don’t understand why _you_ want to touch me in the first place if I’m that _foul_.”

“You’re not -”

“Goodnight,” Stiles said firmly before getting into his jeep and leaving Derek alone in the parking lot.


	3. Shoot it up straight to the heart

As Stiles listened to Scott lovingly going on and on about Allison he wondered why he couldn’t have something like that.

Why did Stiles have to be attracted to incredibly good looking people that would either ignore his existence, (aka Lydia) or confuse the hell out of him and then proceed to ignore his existence (aka Derek.)

Stiles took a fresh shirt out of his locker and proceeded to change.

“It all seems to be okay now, between me and Allison…” Scott trailed off.

“So, what’s the problem?” Stiles sighed trying to occupy himself with anything other than thoughts of Derek going down on him in a parking lot.

“Well, with Isaac missing, Allison’s grandfather, all this stuff happening with Derek…”

 _Tell me about it,_ Stiles thought.

“I should be focusing on all of that but, she’s all I can think about. She just makes me feel, like, I don’t know how to describe it… She makes me happy, but more than that, you know?” Scott continued and Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning back against the lockers in the changing room.

Stiles didn’t know. Because when he had taken of the other night, it wasn’t happiness that he had felt.

Derek made him feel… _Used_. Not entirely the right word for it. But it was the closest one that described his situation. Derek made him feel used and Stiles _liked it_.

He wanted to be used by Derek so badly, that it sometimes frightened him to which extend. All Stiles had ever wanted was to be _wanted_ by someone, to be _desired and needed_.

Ever since his mom passed away, it had been just the two of them, his dad and Stiles. And luckily Scott.

But that was then and now, no one made Stiles feel _relevant_ anymore; they were all too busy with their own stuff.

And Derek knew that. He knew that it wouldn’t take much to bend Stiles to his will, that he was desperate enough to take anything.

That’s why he hated Derek.

Stiles slammed his locker closed with more force than he had intended to.

_“If you break it you pay for it, Bolinski!”_

 

\---

 

That day Erica had a seizure and was taken to the hospital.

It was her last day as a normal human girl.

And Derek gained a new beta.

Stiles and Scott followed her after her great revelation in the cafeteria, and they watched as she stepped into Derek’s shiny car and drove off with a smirk on both their faces.

Jealousy rose into Stiles’ throat like bile, and he wondered if Derek would touch her just like he had touched him.

 

\---

 

“You know what you’re doing right now that’s kinda funny?”

Stiles shook his head in a not so _subtle_ way.

“You’re only looking in my eyes,” Erica said amused.

“That’s funny?” Stiles asked, his mind desperately trying to come up with an escape route.

Erica chuckled and Stiles only then realized how scary she could be when she wanted to.

“You know what’s even funnier?”

He didn’t say anything, just stood as still as possible, as if she was a dangerous animal leaning towards him and whispering, “The fact that I can smell you on Derek.”

“Huh? You’ve only recently been bitten, Erica. I think your sense of smell is still a bit off…”

_“You think?”_

Stiles gulped, and hoped that she couldn’t tell yet that his heart was beating like a ticking time bomb that was about to go off.

“Because _I think_ that you’ve been spending some quality time with my Alpha. And therefor I would assume he wants to – I don’t know – maybe give _you_ the bite?”

Stiles tried to not psychically show how relieved he was. If that’s what she thought was going on, he could work with that.

“Even if he did, you know he needs my consent to do it. And I wouldn’t give him that. I _don’t want_ the bite.”

I don’t want _Derek and the bite, h_ e told himself.

Erica looked him up and down slowly, as if to contemplate how true his statement was.

“Boyd does,” she said firmly.

“He doesn’t know the whole story,” Stiles shoots back.

“Nor will you be able to tell him. You’re having car trouble, remember?”

All Stiles could do was give her a confused look before she lunged at him with something and he blacked out.

After that he woke up in a dumpster with one hell of a headache.

 

\---

 

Stiles had never been so grateful in his entire life. If Scott hadn’t drove him home, he didn’t know how he would’ve been able to get there otherwise.

His arms felt like jelly and every bone in his body hurt. Also he was still slightly shivering from the cold.

_Well, that’s what you get when you hold a werewolf up in a pool for over four fucking hours._

Stiles wasn’t sorry he did it. At least he didn’t think he was, he couldn’t have let Derek just drown. But he was tired, and human after all, which made him even _more_ tired.

He almost fell asleep with his face plastered to the window of the car until Scott patted him on the shoulder and told him they had arrived at his house.

Something came out of Stiles’ mouth resembling a “thanks” before he forced himself out of the car.

He went straight upstairs as quickly as his legs could carry him and immediately took of his soaked clothes, stepping into the scolding heat of the shower.

He was lucky that his dad came back from work just as he was putting on his pajama pants and a loose shirt he slept in. Otherwise he would’ve had to explain why the hell his clothes were wet.

Now he could discreetly throw them in the washing bin and let his shoes dry under the radiator.

“Stiles! I’m heating up dinner, you want some?” His dad yelled from downstairs.

Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to eat or just pass out on his bed, but the choice was quickly made for him when his bedroom window opened.

Derek jumped into the room like it was the most casual thing in the world, and Stiles thought his day just couldn’t get any worse.

“Maybe later, dad! I’m going to do my homework first!” Stiles yelled back before closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to tell you something,” Derek said and it was hard to not pick up on how nervous he was.

Which was pretty odd come to think of it; Derek barely showed any emotion other than anger and constant annoyance.

Stiles crossed his arms, not really wanting to hear Derek talk right now. All he wanted was to sleep and forget about everything that had happened.

“Why did you save my life?” Derek asked and Stiles was taken back for a moment. Only Derek would actually ask shit like that.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said honestly, because his brain wasn’t really in top condition right now. He wasn’t sure if that was the wrong thing to say, but Derek seemed to understand what he meant.

“You saved me first. You pushed me away from the kanima and that’s why you got paralyzed.”

Derek looked as if he had forgotten it already.

“Why did you do that?” Stiles asked back.

“I don’t know,” Derek repeated.

Stiles nodded, accepting the fact that none of them had to have reasons to save each other, it was just something they _did_.

“Is that what you came to say? Because I’m kind of exhausted and I’d like to go to bed now.”

“I also…I wanted to…I trust you, Stiles,” Derek said it like the words were forced out of him.

“What?”

“I trust you.”

Stiles didn’t exactly know what to say to that except for, “Oh, well…I trust you too.”

He didn’t have a clue how they had gotten from bickering in a pool just an hour ago to having a decent conversation.

And they trusted each other now? _Guess that when you almost drown together or get mauled by a giant reptile, it creates some kind of bond._

Derek glanced over to the closed door and then back at Stiles. “I should probably go now.”

“You probably should,” Stiles said, his eyes darting down to look at Derek’s lips, like he couldn’t help himself. When had Derek moved so close?

He wasn’t sure which one of them acted first, but their lips met and Stiles found himself being shoved against the door. _Which was kinda hot._

“Hmm, Derek wait…” Stiles’ words were muffled when Derek sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Stiles placed a gentle hand on Derek’s chest to push him back, before they wouldn’t be able to stop all together.

“What?” Derek asked, staying as close to Stiles as possible, his hands already traveling up his back. He then pulled back abruptly. “Yes, I should go, I -”

He let Stiles go and tried to step away from him when Stiles pulled him back by his arms.

“No! No, that’s not what I meant. I just wanted to suggest that we should be quiet, because of my dad.” Stiles elaborated quickly.

“Oh,” Derek looked like a big dork, his blush extending to his ears and Stiles questioned how he could’ve ever hated him before.

“Could we also sit down or something? My legs are shaking and I don’t think I can hold myself up for much longer.”

Derek genuinely smiled when Stiles dragged him over to his computer chair and let him sit in it. Then he proceeded to crawl into his lap, continuing to kiss Derek.

Derek held the boy close against him, his hands finding a way underneath his shirt. Stiles felt Derek’s fingers graze the smooth skin of his back, and he trembled in response.

Stiles entangled his arms behind Derek’s head, shifting so he could sit directly over the wolf’s thighs.

Derek didn’t let the opportunity slip to kiss Stiles breathless. He kissed him like it was the only thing he wanted to do on this earth, and Stiles had to admit that _every time_ Derek touched him it had felt like that.

Derek also kissed his cheek, warm lips brushing over every mole. He licked down Stiles’ neck, making the boy throw his head back to give him easier access.

 _Fuck_ , he was going to have the worst beard burn tomorrow.

“You taste so good right here,” Derek purred, pulling the collar of Stiles’ shirt down to expose his collarbone and give him an open mouthed kiss there. Stiles didn’t even know Derek _could_ purr, or that he enjoyed leaving hickeys on soft pale skin.

Stiles moaned, soft and pleading, his blush spreading further south.

Derek just kept on going, mouthing at every patch of skin he could find. He had to hold Stiles in place when he covered the boy’s clothed nipple with his lips to keep him from squirming.

_“Oh, fuck!”_

Derek gave out a satisfied rumble and Stiles could practically feel the asshole smile into his shirt. The werewolf laved his tongue over the stiff little nub and used his left hand to reach underneath the boy’s shirt to pinch the other neglected nipple.

 _“Der…”_ Stiles’ fingers dug into Derek’s shoulders, and he had to bite his lips almost to the point that it bled because it felt that good. “They’re just really sensitive, okay?”

“Good to know,” Derek said with that smug grin of his.

Stiles rolled his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand to let out a yawn.

“You’re tired,” Derek (aka mister obvious) noted.

“No , I’m not,” Stiles said, trying to suppress another yawn, his fingers playing absently with Derek’s hair.

“Go to bed, Stiles.” And it wasn’t as much a command as it was a request.

“You want to join me or…?”

_“Stiles.”_

_“Derek.”_

Derek tightened his arms around the boy so he could hold him up while he got out of the chair. He then proceeded to place Stiles back onto his feet on the floor.

“You do that on purpose?” Stiles asked, his voice a bit whiny even as he did as he was told and crawled under the covers.

“What?” Derek asked, watching him with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Get me all _hot and bothered_ and then just leave?”

“Maybe.”

Stiles settled onto his matrass, staring at the older man as he made his way over to the window.

“You’re a tease, Derek Hale.”

And then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write... Next chapter will probably be up faster, as it's my fave chapter up to date.
> 
> Because I'm not writing from Derek's POV, I'd like to make clear that one of the most importans reasons Derek didn't want Stiles to touch him in the previous chapters, was that he didn't trust him.  
> Of course there's also the age diffrence, but Derek felt he would be too exposed if Stiles touched him. He wants Stiles, really badly, but he doesn't want to be used again and become an easy target, that's why he only touched Stiles.
> 
> Hope you get what I'm saying, and let me know in the comments what you think!


	4. It's alright if you want to get used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, this didn't come out as quick as I had wanted to...  
> Sorry guys, but I hope the lenth and content make up for the late update.  
> Thank you for the sweet comments and I hope you enjoy this!

“What do you mean it didn’t work?”

“I’m saying it didn’t work, Stiles. Derek’s not listening to me.”

“Okay, so make him listen!” Stiles raised his voice, arms flying around in the air. “This is Lydia we’re talking about!”

“No,” Scott sighed in defeat, which wasn’t a very good sign. “This is _Derek_ we’re talking about. He’s not going to listen to me even if I put a megaphone to his ear and scream in it.”

Stiles caught a glimpse of Lydia walking by, laughing with Allison about something that probably wouldn’t matter after her throat would be slashed. _By Derek or one of his betas._

“Stiles?”

“Let me think, Scott.”

That day as soon as he got home Stiles started pacing around in his room. With his phone clutched tightly in his fist he went through everything in his head.

Every possible solution. Every way he could safe Lydia, but it all felt hopeless. There was only one thing left to do, and he couldn’t convince himself to not at least _try_ it.

He dialed the text and sent it without even checking.

The answer came quicker than he would’ve expected and his hands were nearly shaking when he read it.

 **Stiles:** Don’t kill Lydia. She’s not the kanima, trust me. Please.

 **Derek:** I don’t have a choice.

Stiles threw his phone on the bed and decided it was time to inform Scott to get Lydia to safety.

 

\---

 

Stiles didn’t have to look up to see that Derek had entered his bedroom through the window. _Again._

He wasn’t surprised to say the least. He knew it would only take a matter of time before Derek would stalk him personally. _Again._

“I need all the information you have on the Kanima,” Derek said.

Stiles didn’t acknowledge him, he just stepped away from his computer and started looking through his backpack for homework assignments.

“Scott said you have the pages from the Bestairy on your computer.”

“Why don’t you go and ask Allison? She has them as well,” Stiles suggested, still facing away from the werewolf.

“I’m not asking her, I’m asking you,” Derek said, his tone indicating that he was getting pissed off.

 _Good_ , Stiles thought.

“I’m not in the mood to help _you_.”

_“What?”_

Stiles turned sharp on his heels, his hands filled with books and papers. “I think you heard me.”

He stepped away from his backpack, sorting out the stuff in his hands when Derek grabbed him by the arm and forcefully dragged him over to his computer.

“Let go of me!” Stiles grit out in between his teeth, but Derek only pinched his arm harder.

“I’m not a ragdoll you can just man handle around!” Stiles yelled at the older man, dropping everything he had been holding onto the floor and slapping Derek in the face with the open palm of his free hand.

He would’ve hit him with a fist, but he figured an open palm would be more painful and humiliating.

And it certainly looked that way. Derek immediately let him go, taking a step back.

Stiles watched with great satisfaction as Derek’s cheek turned scarlet red, but he felt instantly disappointed to know that it wouldn’t last.

“Looks good on you,” he snared.

Derek’s jaw twitched, and for a second there Stiles thought he might actually get his throat ripped out.

“What’s your problem now?” Derek said, clearly trying to control his rage.

“ _My_ problem? I asked you not to kill Lydia! I told you she wasn’t the Kanima but you didn’t listen!” The words were out of his mouth before he could help it, and frankly Stiles didn’t even care anymore.

He was so fucking angry and Derek wasn’t even aware _why_.

“I did what I had to do to protect my pack,” Derek said in his defense.

_“You almost murdered her, you jackass!”_

Then Derek did something Stiles didn’t expect at all. He smiled.

“What are you smiling about?”

“I just can’t believe that you’re still hung up on Lydia Martin, a girl who would rather screw around with _Jackson_ than you.”

“Shut -”

“A bit _pathetic_. Following her around like a dog on a leech. Kissing her feet while she walks all over you with her expensive shoes.”

Stiles couldn’t comprehend how Derek was the one comparing _him_ to a dog now. How did he even have the nerve to say any of those things to him?

And Stiles couldn’t even talk back. For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words, right when he needed them most.

Derek seemed content with Stiles just staring at him, _speechless_. The angry red mark on his face was already fading away and Stiles had to do _something_.

Something to get back at him, to have the upper hand before it was too late.

It would only take a moment for Derek to leave. To jump out of the window or he could stay and watch Stiles break down. _The bastard_ could probably smell the salt of Stiles’ tears as they threatened to escape.

The boy blinked them away. There was still time. If he had the courage, the wits to say what he wanted to say. There was still a chance he could hurt Derek back.

“Must’ve been easy, right?” Derek didn’t ask what he was talking about. Didn’t have to, because once Stiles had started there was no stopping him anymore.

“Scott wondered how you did it. How you convinced three strangers to trust you and become part of your pack. But we both know that’s what you do. Can’t be too hard to _seduce_ lonely teenagers… ”

“I don’t -” And there it was. The look Stiles had been hoping for. The look of pure horror and shame on Derek’s face. And he looked even more chocked than he had before, when Stiles had hit him in the face.

“What was the hardest thing to do? Getting people to take the bite, or getting them to sleep with you?”

He was going for the big guns, and there was no going back now. Stiles was almost shaking with anger, every word tasted like poison on his tongue and he had to get it out. Get it _all_ out.

“I may be _pathetic_ , Derek. But at the end of the day, you’re the one lurking behind trees, begging Scott to be your friend, when all you can get are some poor minors that don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Stiles wanted to stop, but he was so pumped with adrenaline that it was like he wasn’t in control of himself anymore.

“So why don’t you go and find someone of your own age to torment, and leave me the fuck alone.”

And that was it. Stiles wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, for Derek to rage back or just beat the shit out of him right then and there, but he wasn’t expecting him to leave.

To just turn around, without another word and jump out of the window.

He thought he’d feel more triumphant. Craving for Derek to stand his ground and at least hurt him back in some way.

He was almost disappointed.

 

\---

 

He didn’t hear from Derek after that. Not for a while. Until the night he and Scott accidently ended up at a gay club. _Ironically._

“Let’s split up,” Scott suggested. “You stay here and keep an eye on Danny, I’ll go look for Jackson.”

“Send me a text if you find him.”

Scott nodded before making his way towards the crowded dancefloor, leaving Stiles alone at the bar.

Stiles kept his gaze firmly set on Danny, while he sucked the straw of his drink into his mouth. It didn’t take long before he felt a hand on his arm and he turned and almost spilled his coke in the process.

“Where’s Scott?” Derek asked.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just hanging out with my good friend Danny.”

Stiles went back to slurping up his coke and he couldn’t help but notice Derek’s eyes linger on his lips and the straw caught between them.

“What are you even drinking?”

“Rum and coke, obviously,” Stiles chuckled uncomfortably. “Just, you know – without the rum…”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the way Derek smirked. “Haha, so funny. Stiles can’t buy alcohol yet. We can’t all be -” He stopped mid-sentence, staring up at Derek like it was the first time he saw him.

“You can buy alcohol!”

“Keenly observed, Stiles. You sure you’re not a detective?”

Stiles thought his eyes were going to get stuck rolled into the back of his head if Derek kept that sarcastic tone up for the rest of the evening. But it wasn’t as if he didn’t deserve it, after the fight they had.

He wanted to say something back, but felt his phone buzz at the same time. It was a text from Scott.

 **Scott:** Everything okay?

 **Stiles:** Danny’s fine. Derek’s just looming over me at the moment but what else is new.

 **Scott:** Derek’s here? You have to keep him away from Danny until I find Jackson.

 **Stiles:** How am I supposed to do that?

 **Scott:** Distract him. Make something up.

“Damn,” Stiles whispered, looking up from his phone and finding Derek pushing a glass towards him.

“It’s rum and coke,” he said by way of explanation.

“Thanks,” Stiles said more enthusiastic than he probably should have, before taking a huge sip.

Derek however wasn’t paying him any attention anymore, he was too busy noticing Danny in the back and suddenly Stiles realized what a mess this could turn out to be if he didn’t do something soon.

If Scott went after Jackson, everyone might come out alive and unharmed. But if Derek went after Jackson, people might end up hurt, or even dead. Including Danny.

“Aren’t you going to finish yours?” Stiles asked as innocently as possible, pointing towards Derek’s own glass.

“No, can’t really taste it anyway.”

Stiles finished his own drink in big drawn out gulps, hoping he could block the view from Danny. He coughed lightly into his hand, feeling the alcohol burn in the back of his throat.

He then proceeded to take Derek’s glass and start on that one as well, the second one going down even easier after the first one.

“Let’s go outside,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s arm and practically forcing him to follow, which he surprisingly did without much resistance. “You draw too much attention,” he added, giving everyone who was staring a dirty look.

“No one’s watching.”

“Yeah right, keep on moving.”

They went out the back door through which Stiles and Scott had entered earlier. It left them both in an empty ally.

“What are we doing out here?” Derek asked, looking as confused as a giant puppy, and Stiles _really should_ stop comparing his werewolves to dogs. Werewolves. Werewolves in general. Not _his_.

“Maybe I want to dance with you.”

Derek gave him the weird eyebrow look again. “You’re supposed to be dancing _inside_ , not out here next to a dumpster.”

“Maybe I want to give you a private dance,” Stiles said, tripping over his own feet as he pulled Derek closer to the wall. He had a feeling that his alcohol induced mind was tricking him into thinking that he sounded a lot more confident and sexy than he actually was.

“Are you drunk already?”

Stiles pouted. Didn’t Derek find him smooth and irresistible anymore?

All he could think about was the vague text from Scott saying _‘distract him’_ , and if there was one thing he knew would distract Derek…

“Know you’re still mad at me,” Stiles slurred. “But I do _want_ you… _Still, want you, Derek_ …”

“I’m here to stop Jackson from killing anyone. Not to _seduce_ _teenagers_ , Stiles,” Derek said, meaning to walk back inside the building until Stiles grabbed him by the arm.

“I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry,” Stiles couldn’t control it any more, he knew he was rambling, but it was like someone had made a mess of his brain. “Please, Derek, _please_. I want to touch you. I want _you_ to touch _me_ …”

Stiles pulled him in close, his nose bumping into Derek’s, his hand rubbing up and down his arm.

“Don’t you want to?”

Derek made somewhat of a ‘hmm’ sound, nodding in agreement, his eyes switching from Stiles’ eyes to his lips, and to the closed back entrance of the club.

Stiles took the opportunity to lean for Derek’s mouth, making the kiss a bit clumsy and messy, but he didn’t think Derek really minded. Not by the way he kissed Stiles back.

“Can I?” Stiles asked, staring up at Derek through his heavy eyelids. His hands were desperately roaming the wolf’s body.

He placed his palms firmly on Derek’s chest, letting them slide down until he felt denim underneath his fingertips. Derek had stilled underneath Stiles’ touch and the boy gently ran his thumbs just above the waistband of Derek’s jeans, to calm him down.

It brought Stiles back to that very first night when he had let Derek sleep on his bedroom floor. “Is this okay?”

As soon as Derek had whispered a husky _‘yes’_ Stiles immediately made work of undoing the tight jeans. His hands were too eager and sweaty but he managed to undo the button and zipper before pulling them down a bit, along with the black boxers underneath.

Stiles was so excited and joyful about finally being able to touch Derek that he had to kiss him again.

He wrapped a hand around Derek’s cock and it made the older man groan into his mouth. “ _Fuck_ , Derek…” Stiles said when their lips parted, his eyes focusing back south.

“You’re so beautiful. Even your dick is pretty.” Stiles couldn’t believe that he was actually telling Derek that, but it made the wolf flush from his cheeks all the way to his ears and that made it really worth it.

Stiles wanted to make things easier so he held up his hand to lick it, before continuing to jack Derek off.

“You ever think about me when you do it?” Stiles asked, knowing Derek was aware of what he meant.

Derek didn’t respond, his hands holding Stiles by the hips, hard enough to bruise as he watched the boy’s hand work his dick.

“Remember that night you stayed in my room?” Derek dropped his head down to Stiles’ shoulder when Stiles started playing with his foreskin, tugging it up over the head of his swollen cock, and back down.

“You moaned my name then, like you wanted _me_ to be the one to make you come.”

Stiles was really getting into it when all of a sudden he heard the loud noise of the back door opening and voices coming out.

Just as he let go of Derek’s dick the older man turned him around, pulling him securely against his chest and pinning him effectively to the wall. Stiles yelped in surprise, but the noise was mostly muffled by Derek’s hand when he put it up against Stiles’ mouth.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, listening to the strangers’ whispers before they disappeared into the night.

Stiles was panting against Derek’s hand, feeling the werewolf’s breath on his neck. All of the waiting made him even more restless, his head was filled with images of what they were about to do, _what they could do._ And it made his whole body tingle in anticipation.

“Mppf-” Stiles let out a broken sound when Derek pinched his nipple sharply. He jumped back in surprise, his ass bumping hard into Derek’s crotch.

“Shhh,” Derek whispered against his ear. “Take them off, Stiles.”

Stiles assumed that he was talking about his pants, because there was no way he would’ve been able to take his shirt and hoodie off with Derek holding him like this.

He did as he was told, letting his pants and underwear drop to his ankles. No point in hiding anything if Derek had already seen most of it.

Derek groaned quietly, as if the sight of Stiles, practically bend over and naked from the waist down was too much for him to take in.

Stiles felt Derek’s hand run up and down his hip, and he knew Derek was watching him, making him feel incredibly exposed.

“You even have moles _here_ …” Derek said huskily and it sounded as if he was talking to himself rather than to Stiles as he softly touched his ass.

_“Derek…”_

Derek had removed his other hand from Stiles’ mouth, using it to push up the clothes on the boy’s upper body to give him a better view.

“Maybe I should spank you… Get your ass as red as those pale cheeks of yours when you blush.”

He smacked Stiles on the ass to accentuate his words and Stiles couldn’t help but moan loudly and arch his back. “You can do anything…”

“Anything?”

Stiles had meant it. It’s not like he had a wide range of experience, and everything Derek had done to him at this point he had liked. A lot. So why wouldn’t he trust Derek to decide what they should do next?

Derek grabbed his jaw. “It’s that _bratty mouth_ of yours that always gets you into trouble.”

“I thought you liked bratty,” Stiles snapped back, turning his head back to smirk at Derek.

Derek’s response was to bite his shoulder, two of his fingers trailing off to tease Stiles’ hole. Stiles let out and embarrassingly high sound, and was instantly relieved to remember that no one could hear them.

Derek played with the rim, rubbing over the rosy pucker until Stiles’ knees were shaking and his dick was leaking.

 _“Oh, god,”_ Stiles moaned when Derek managed to push a dry finger in.

 _“Fuck,”_ Derek hissed in return. _“You can’t be this tight…”_

Stiles had his eyes shut, nibbling on his lower lip until it almost bled. He was going to die. Derek Hale was going to be the absolute death of him.

“Touch yourself,” said the werewolf in his ear and Stiles obeyed immediately, grabbing his cock and jerking off in quick and practiced strokes.

The thought crossed Stiles’ head that Derek might actually fuck him tonight. He might fuck him right then and there, next to a dumpster, in a dirty alley behind a gay club.

It also occurred to him that someone could walk in on them. Even Scott. Who knows how long it would take for Scott to find Jackson, if he even finds him at all.

Maybe he’d go back to the bar, searching for Stiles. While Stiles was getting fucked out back in an alley by Derek.

The thought excited him as much as it frightened him at the same time.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

“Derek…”

He tried to form coherent words, but all that came out was Derek’s name, broken and honest, like a plea.

The arm that was holding him up against the wall was trembling and Stiles thought he was going to fall over or pass out or something. The air seemed so thick and hot, it made his head spin.

_“I’m close…”_

At that Derek added another finger, trying to get it past the tight rim of Stiles’ ass. Stiles felt the cool spit land on the second finger before it was directed back into him.

But there was no actual lube, and Derek’s fingers were a lot thicker than his own. “Wait, I can’t…”

“You can take it,” Derek groaned before continuing to mouth at Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

The boy tipped his head back, releasing a long drawn out moan, wanting to edge Derek on as much as he could in return.

He thrust his hips up into his fist, his balls already drawn up tight and his ass clenching around Derek’s fingers.

“Fuck… _me_ … _Fuck me, Derek._ ”

 _Shit_ , the humiliation of having to _beg Derekt to fuck him_ just managed to turn on Stiles even more.

Every nerve ending was on fire, every muscle in his body tensed hard before releasing violently, until there was nothing but mind blowing pleasure.

Stiles came, shooting warm and white all over his hand, some of it landing on the brick wall in front of him. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream.

If Derek wasn’t still holding him by the waist, Stiles would’ve sure been lying on the ground already.

He winced when he felt Derek’s fingers twist inside him before pulling out, he would definitely miss being full like that.

Stiles was still coming down from his high, when he felt Derek spread his ass cheeks, pressing his cock in between.

He growled low in his throat and rubbed up against Stiles like he was in heat, until the moment he came, his come landing on the boy’s ass and lower back.

Stiles grunted softly, it was only then that he realized how cold it was, having to stand outside with half his clothes on, sweat and come drying on his skin.

“I -”

He wanted to say something but no words came out. He had done it _again_. Now that the adrenaline and booze had worn off, there was nothing left but an agonizing void in his whole being.

He was physically satisfied, and still it seemed like it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want Derek to leave. He didn’t want to go back to Scott like this, dirty and stupid.

Stiles hated himself in that moment more than he ever had in his life, as he blinked away the tears that had started to well up in his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry. _Not in front of Derek._

Derek had stepped back already, leaving him to get dressed and Stiles could feel him staring at his back, he was probably contemplating how they had ended up like this.

As was Stiles.

All of a sudden, dozens of screams erupted out of the club. The back door flew open and people started to run out like a herd of wild animals.

It all seemed to kick in and Stiles forgot about his temporary problems with Derek.

“Jackson!” he said sharply.

Derek didn’t wait to follow Stiles back inside the club, and just like that, it was once again as if nothing had happened between them.


	5. Might not appeal to fools like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this is late, but luckily I'm finally getting back into the swing of things! Really feel inspired for the next chapters. Thank you to everyone who's still interested, and I apologize for the long wait.

Stiles glanced out the window of the driver’s seat, still terrified that at any moment police cars would drive up to the stolen van.

“Do you think this distance is enough?” Allison asked.

“Don’t know…” Stiles answered shewing on the string of his hoodie.

“Stiles?” Allison glanced over at him. “Are you alright?”

Adrenaline was rushing through Stiles’ blood and the words came out without him even realizing it.

“I slept with Derek.”

There was a long silence before it was broken by Allison, who looked completely and utterly confused.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

“Oh my God!” It finally dawned on Stiles what he had said and _who_ he had said it to. _“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!”_

He turned to the girl in the passenger’s seat, his voice shrill with panic. “Please, don’t tell Scott! I don’t even know why I just said that, just don’t tell Scott!”

“Okay, calm down,” Allison tried to compose him. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“Really?”

“Of course not, it’s none of my business.”

That seemed to take the edge off of things, and it made Stiles sink back into his seat in relief.

“Thanks.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Stiles was playing with his phone now, doing anything to not look Allison in the eye, because he could feel her staring at him. “No…I don’t know.”

“Well, if you do, I want you to know that you can talk to me about it anytime you like, okay?”

“Yes.”

They sat there for a while, not speaking to each other. Waiting. And Stiles knew he messed up. There would be a tension between him and Allison now, just because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

Or he could talk to her about it. She had suggested it and Stiles had already pretty much told her the basics.

_Oh, fuck it._

“I know you don’t like him,” he started. “I don’t think _I_ even like him that much.”

He was being honest, but the pitiful look that Allison gave him said enough. Stiles let his head rest on the steering wheel, eyes closed and lips tight.

“I’m sorry, you should just forget what I said.”

“I’m not going to pretend that I’m president of the Derek Hale fan club here,” Allison said. “But I won’t judge you for anything that might’ve happened between you two. Hell, I’m not one to talk, my boyfriend’s a werewolf and I come from a family of hunters.”

“That’s the point,” Stiles let out a deep breath, sitting back upright. “Derek’s not my boyfriend. He’s not even my _anything_.”

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Allison asked. “The part where he isn’t your boyfriend? Or the part that it’s Derek?”

“Both?” Stiles answered hesitantly, his fingers absently moving on the steering wheel.

“Maybe you should talk to him about it?” Allison suggested, and it sounded like such a reasonable thing to do that Stiles wondered why he hadn’t tried it yet.

Stiles snorted. “You have _met_ him before, right?”

“Good point,” she said.

And just like that the conversation ended when Scott called to check up on Jackson who was still in the back of the stolen van.

 

\---

 

A week later Stiles got his chance to at least try and talk to Derek, when he was driving home from Scott’s house and noticed the black Camaro at a parking lot he drove past.

For a second, Stiles slowed down, contemplating if he shouldn’t just ignore his first instinct and just keep on driving. But then again, he had never been too good at ignoring the first things that came to mind.

He parked his jeep a few cars away from Derek’s, before getting out and walking up to the sleek Camaro.

He tapped softly on the window, and when Derek didn’t react he opened the door to the passenger’s seat and got in.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

Derek didn’t seem to care much about the fact that Stiles just got into his car without an invitation, he just kept on looking straight ahead.

“Jackson has been spotted here a few times, I want to know what he’s doing.”

“Oh, okay.” And awkward silence fell after that and Stiles honest to God cursed himself for ever getting into the car.

Not only was it incredibly uncomfortable just sitting there silently, staring into the darkness outside. But Stiles also realized that this was the first time they’ve been alone together ever since the whole deal at the gay club.

Trying to convince his dad that he _could_ be gay, and his dad not believing him even when he had another guy’s come drying on his back, had definitely been a special experience to say the least.

Stiles had been jerking it every night ever since, imagining it happening again. Imagining Derek and him all alone again somewhere. As much as he hated himself for it, he couldn’t help but crave it at the same time.

“Stop thinking about it,” Derek said, his voice steady, eyes never even looking at Stiles.

“I’m not.”

Which was a lie. _Obviously._

Derek snorted like the big a-hole that he was. “Forget about it, Stiles. It’s not happening again.”

Now it was Stiles’ time to snort. “You know that whenever people say that, it’s usually right before ‘ _it happens’_ again.”

Derek didn’t respond.

“So, if that’s your way of taking the reverse psychology road, you can just come out and tell me that _you want ‘it’ to happen again_.”

Derek rolled his eyes, acting as if he didn’t care when Stiles knew the exact opposite was true.

“I know that you enjoyed it as well, Derek. I had to scrub the evidence off of my back and let me tell you, it’s not an easy place to reach.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“God, can’t you ever shut your trap? All you have to do is sit there in silence,

while I try to figure out a way to stop Jackson from killing all of us and -”

_“Wow, I don’t think that you’ve ever been this talkative.”_

The look Derek gave him next meant that he was probably considering ripping Stiles’ head off. And so Stiles thought it best to change the subject.

“Can I suck you off?”

 _“What?_ Why are you asking me that?”

Stiles shrugged like it was the most normal thing to ask in their current situation. “I don’t know. Just something I want to try.”

Derek went back to looking ahead of him, his cheeks and ears turning red.

“I’ll be quiet…” Stiles added. Though he was pretty sure that wouldn’t be the case.

“Fine.” Derek grumbled out with the best effort.

Stiles grinned, leaning over to get to Derek’s seat. He eagerly started to undo the werewolf’s jeans, taking out his cock.

Derek still didn’t pay him any attention, he just let out a soft sight when Stiles started licking attentively at the head.

Soft little kitten licks that were meant to drive Derek crazy, followed by only rubbing his plump bottom lip against the head.

Stiles shifted on his feet, trying to find an easier position which wasn’t really possible with his knees on his own seat and balancing over the gear to reach Derek.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked, looking over Stiles’ weirdly placed position.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Stiles said, steadying himself with one hand on Derek’s thigh. He felt slightly warm inside, not sure if it was from the blowjob or the way Derek was concerned for him.

Maybe both.

Stiles wrapped his plush lips around the head of Derek’s cock, pressing down and trying to hollow out his cheeks and suck as best as he could at the same time.

The hardest part was to keep breathing through his nose now, and not falling over head first into Derek’s lap.

He heard Derek curse softly above him, pushing his hips slightly up into Stiles’ mouth.

He used his tongue to lick broad striped up the underside, his head bobbing up and down, trying to mimic what he had seen from porn.

_“Stiles…”_

Stiles moaned around Derek’s dick, the hand he wasn’t using for leverage sneaking down to touch himself through his jeans.

Getting himself off all the while sucking Derek was the most erotic and mind blowing thing Stiles had done up to date, it made his mouth literally water and he accidentally let some drool escape when he sucked Derek down again.

 _“Stiles!”_ Derek whispered sharply.

Stiles looked up, his cheeks an embarrassing tone of red and his obscene mouth wide open. A bit of drool and pre-cum still connected the head of Derek’s cock and Stiles’ bottom lip.

“ _What?”_ He asked, surprised at how hoarse he sounded.

“You.. _you_ …” Apparently Derek wasn’t able to form coherent words when all he could do was stare at Stiles’ filthy mouth.

“Pull – your – jeans – down…”

Stiles raised an eyebrow in question but did as he was told. He awkwardly pushed his jeans and underwear down (he assumed that’s what Derek wanted) as far as they would go in his current state.

Derek nodded. “And arch your back.”

“Wha-?”

_“Arch it.”_

Stiles rolled his eyes, but nonetheless arched his back, his bare ass now in high up in the air. _Fuck._ This was definitely the strangest position he had ever been in, in his entire life. He was sure that he made quite the picture.

“Now, continue.” Derek said, pleased.

Stiles all too gladly did, taking Derek’s cock back in his mouth and sucking it down greedily.

He also went back to fucking into his own fist, his dick had steadily leaked pre-come all over itself which eased the way.

Stiles was just busy pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit of Derek’s cock when he felt Derek lean over him. At first he thought that the werewolf was just crouching over from the pleasure until he noticed Derek’s hand on his ass, and his middle finger sliding up and down his crack.

_Shit. Holy fucking shit._

Stiles' hand on his own dick stuttered as he was left panting around the cockhead in his mouth. For a moment he was shivering with pleasure, too damn horny and turned on to even do anything but just keep on breathing through it.

And when Derek actually started teasing his rim, rubbing around it and even dipping inside, Stiles just lost all control and sank down onto Derek’s cock almost all the way.

Derek moaned, his hips pushing up again, hoping to get as far down Stiles’ throat as he could.

Normally, Stiles would be worried about his gag reflex, afraid to take Derek all the way, but he was so blissed out, his hand working swiftly up and down his dick and chasing his own nearing climax that he just barely even noticed.

He groaned around Derek’s cock several times in a row, when Derek’s finger pressed inside his tight hole. _“Fuck, Stiles… Fuck…”_

Stiles came first, his ass lightly fluttering around Derek’s finger, and the moans of his name barely heard with his mouth stuffed full of cock. He road it out, eyes closed in utter bliss and his hand feverishly working up and down his gushing dick.

He came all over his fingers, his plaid shirt and a tiny bit also landed onto the seat underneath him.

Derek gently pulled his finger out of the boy, and just had to inhale the scent of Stiles’ come for him to follow and spill down his sore throat. Stiles thought he heard something rip but he couldn’t bother to care what it was, not when Derek was throwing his head back and panting heavily, not when Stiles had made that happen.

After swallowing as much as he could he looked up through his lashes, and flinched when he pulled off of Derek’s cock and some of the remaining come landed on his face. He scrunched up his nose, the come on his cheek warm and sticky.

“We should really work on your aim, big guy,” He said, using the sleeve of his already ruined shirt to wipe off the excess come on his seat and own dick, before meaning to wipe it from his face as well.

“I got jizz on your seat, sorry about that.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Derek breathed. His hand stopped Stiles from wiping his face, and instead he put his thumb on the boy’s cheek and smeared it over Stiles’ lips.

Stiles got the message, sucking Derek’s thumb into his mouth, licking at the digit lazily.

_“Your mouth, Stiles…”_

“What’s with my mouth?”

Derek answered by kissing him hungrily on the lips, probably tasting himself and Stiles combined. Stiles hummed into the kiss, content and happy, smiling against the wolf’s mouth.

“You’re not just fucking me for my mouth, are you?” Stiles asked cheekily when they parted. He fell back against his own seat, tugging off his dirty shirt (luckily he had another plain one underneath, so he wouldn’t have to go home half naked) and throwing it in the back seat of Derek’s car.

“No, I’m not,” Derek said.

_“Good.”_

There was a silence in which Stiles rubbed at his jaw, which felt kind of numb. And his lips were swollen and tingling. He was just a hot mess all around.

But when he glanced over at Derek, the werewolf seemed to smirk, his cheeks heating up. Also he spotted a tear in the leather underneath Derek’s seat, suspiciously looking like claw marks.

“Can’t believe that asshole Jackson didn’t even show up. What a waste of time!” Stiles exclaimed over dramatically.

“Not such a waste,” Derek chuckled. And Stiles right out laughed in return.

 

\---

 

Early the next morning, Stiles suddenly thought about what Allison had suggested to him. "Well, there was some talking _involved,"_ he told himself.

 


	6. It’s a one way road from here

Stiles watched the two werewolves step out of the broken train-car, his arms still clutching Erica who had presumably either passed out from the pain or exhaustion.

She was quiet, het body still shaking slightly from the aftershocks of her seizure, though her broken arm seemed to slowly be healing.

Still, with the lack of supernatural hearing, it was impossible for Stiles to make out what Derek and Scott were talking about. _Shit._

A thousand possibilities went through his head, none of them pleasant.

_-“So, are you secretly sleeping with my best friend?”_

_-“Eh -”_

Stiles could imagine the stunned look on Derek’s face as the Alpha tried to come with a reasonable explanation.

_-“There wasn’t…any… eh… sleeping involved...”_

They’re fucked.

And not in a good way.

Stiles looked up when Scott entered the train again and walked over to him. In his head he was freaking out, but he acted calm and collected, waiting anxiously at to what Scott was going to say to him next.

“So, it’s probably best if we take Erica home now.”

“What?”

“Derek and I agree that she should stay at her parent’s house tonight.”

Stiles nodded in understanding, too relieved to say anything. He helped Scott pick Erica up and then proceeded to follow his best friend outside.

After they had taken Erika home, Stiles dropped Scott of at his place before texting Derek.

**Stiles** : Do you mind if I stay at your place for a bit?

Derek responded pretty quickly, so there was no time for Stiles to really contemplate his request.

**Derek** : No, I don’t mind.

 

\---

 

By the time Stiles came back to Derek, the Alpha had cleaned up the bloodstained newspaper on the floor and was waiting for him. “So what did you and Scott talk about?”

“When?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “When you both went outside, you know what I mean.”

“Didn’t Scott tell you?”

“Obviously not, if I’m asking you.”

Derek crossed his arms, pausing for a few seconds as if unsure to continue. “We were talking about Jackson. And Scott agreed to help me fight him…As part of my pack.”

“Seriously?” Stiles needed a minute to process that.

Derek nodded, suspiciously looking at the teenager in front of him.

“Why? Does that surprise you?”

“Yeah, well…” Stiles wasn’t quite sure how to put it, but _he knew Scott_ , that’s the point. And there was no way Scott had agreed to be in Derek’s pack just like that. There had to be an ulterior motive, Derek just didn’t know what it was, but neither did Stiles.

And he didn’t think it was wise to tell Derek that.

“I just thought that Scott might’ve asked about…you know…us?”

“Us.”

“Me and you,” Stiles pointed at Derek and then back at himself. _“Doing the do…”_

“I got it, Stiles.”

“Then why do you always look like you need it drawn out on paper.”

“Please, don’t draw it out on paper.”

Stiles smirked, trying to appear casual as he leaned against one of the poles in the train-car. “FYI, I did doodle it on my homework paper once. Harris wasn’t amused.”

Once again Derek was staring at him as if he wasn’t sure if Stiles was joking or not.

“Anyway,” Stiles noticed then that not only was Erica absent but so were Isaac and Boyd. “Where’s the rest of your pack?”

Derek moved to the other side of the train and came back with two mattresses. “They’re at Erica’s. They wanted to be with her when she woke up. It’s not the first time they’ve stayed there, so don’t worry.”

To be honest, Stiles wasn’t worried for them at all. Not them.

“So, they have like occasional sleepovers or something? Without you?”

He didn’t mean for it to come out the way it did. He was just curious about the whole pack thing, and what part everyone had to play in it. Maybe it would be useful to know, if Scott was actually planning on joining.

“Yeah, I don’t think her parent’s would like it much if I showed up there. They already assume their daughter’s in some kind of gang. Also I’m a fugitive for murder, remember?” Derek said calmly.

“You were cleared! It was a false accusation!” Stiles yelped, still feeling guilty about it.

“Don’t think they would see it that way. It’s okay, Stiles.” Derek quickly added.

He was gathering pillows and sheets to add to the sad looking mattresses on the floor. And Stiles only then realized that the second mattress was meant for _him_.

He sat down onto it, trying to keep his growing grin to a minimum. “I’m just wondering what Harris is going to say when he finds out what a mess we’ve made.”

“Jackson made the mess,” Derek corrected him.

“True, guess we can at least try and blame him for it.” Stiles put his hands underneath his head, making himself comfortable. “So…uhm, Derek…”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“I can smell it, and the answer is no.”

“Sure about that?”

“Yes. Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

_I can do this. All I have to do is believe. All it takes is to believe._

Stiles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his fingers shaking around the mountain ash in his palm.

_I have enough. Just keep going. Believe._

He took a step forward. And with every step it became easier to just follow through with it. The fine black powder flowed out onto the ground, continuing the line around the building.

_Be that spark, Stiles._

The words echoed on and on in his head.

The boy looked down at the ground, his hand empty and at his feet two lines of mountain ache connected.

It had worked! It had actually fucking worked! Stiles jumped up with his fist in the air in triumph.

“Yes!”

“Stiles?”

Derek appeared from around the building, making his way over to Stiles. “Did it work?”

“Hell yeah! Look, I did something!” Stiles exclaimed proudly, pointing at himself.

Derek nodded looking up from the mountain ash on the ground to the entrance of the building.

“So, what do we do now? Wait for the rest?”

“I guess,” Derek leaned up against a wall in between two cars. “Stay out here on watch, see if the Argents show up.”

Stiles was about to say something in return when they heard a long and drawn out howl.

“What in the name of fuck was that?” Stiles asked stunned.

“Scott…” Derek said.

“What?”

“Break the circle, Stiles!”

“Why? Where’s Scott?”

Derek turned, ready to run and his eyes desperate. “Now! Break it now!”

“Okay!” Stiles freaked, falling down to his knees and breaking apart the line of mountain ash.

The last thing he felt was Derek putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder before he ran into the nightclub.

 

\---

 

Stiles had been waiting in his room for hours when Derek finally crawled through his window. He helped him drag him inside, as he noticed that the werewolf seemed to be injured.

“Oh, thank God! What happened? Are you okay? I’ve been waiting and no one was able to tell me anything except for Deaton who didn’t really -”

“What did he tell you?” Derek asked, grimacing slightly as he sat down on Stiles’ bed.

“Something about you dragging Scott who was unconscious and about to die into his clinic. And that Scott is going to be fine, but I still don’t know what exactly happened back there.”

“Where’s Jackson?”

Stiles paused for a second. “I’m not sure. He ran away before we could stop him.”

The teen sat down next to Derek on the bed. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Derek stared at the floor, not making any eye contact. “I did something, Stiles. Something bad.”

“What are you talking about? You saved Scott!”

Derek went silent again, and when Stiles leaned in he was almost certain that he saw Derek’s eyes water. “I – I went in to get Scott. But the room was filled with smoke. Wolf’s bane. He was poisoned and I was attacked from behind. I didn’t see who it was, it was like I couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe.”

“Derek -”

“I bit her.”

“Who?”

“Argent’s wife.”

Stiles reacted stunned for a moment, his brain still trying to wrap around everything that had happened and what Derek was telling him.

“You bit Allison’s mother?”

“Yes.”

Stiles didn’t really know what all of that meant, but he did know one thing.

“So she was trying to kill Scott, is that what you’re saying?”

“I’m saying that I bit an innocent person, without their permission.”

“You saved Scott! You saved my best friend from a hunter who was going to kill him, and who tried to kill you!”

Derek shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

“No, I do understand! You had no choice but to defend yourself, she chose to become a hunter, she knew the risks. As much as I hate for this to happen to Allison, it’s not all your fault.”

“Still feels like my fault,” Derek said when he didn’t even need to, it was written all over his face.

Stiles sat with him for a while, his hand on the werewolf’s back. A lot had happened and all of it was running through Stiles’ mind like a tornado.

He decided to let it go for the night as he leaned forward to kiss Derek. Trying to convey what he felt into the kiss, how grateful he was to have him.

Derek was surprised and hesitant at first but then returned the kiss, his hands finding Stiles’ waist.

“Thank you for saving him,” Stiles whispered against his lips.

Derek only nodded, but it was enough for now.

“You want to clean up? My dad’s working a night shift so you can stay, if you want.”

“Yes. Thanks, Stiles.”

There were no other words exchanged that night.

Stiles let Derek use his bathroom to shower and get ready for bed before he did the same. They shared his bed because it would be silly not to at this point. There was no reason to pretend that they hadn’t gotten close.

Derek was too exhausted from what had happened that day and he fell asleep quickly and deep.

Stiles was up for a while, contemplating what all of this meant for their group. If everything was going to change now. And in particular how things might change between him and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I did lose interest in this story again, had this chapter mostly finished  
> and I have an outline for the next ones, kinda, but I'm not sure how it will go :/  
> I'm sorry, if I have some more free time I will try and finish it!


End file.
